Never Again
by DarkDreams55
Summary: See Naru's life before Marten Davis had adopted him and his twin, Gene. What happened to his parents? Who was he before he was Oliver Davis? Just a one shot. Its the same as the bonus story of my Fire and Rain story.


Rated M for a reason. I don't own Ghost Hunt. And I revised so hopefully it'll read better!

* * *

><p>I walked home from school slowly like I did everyday with my twin brother in tow. He didn't want to go home and neither did I, but it was all we knew and the thought of running away and leaving Mother was out of the question. We both reluctantly reached the front door and as always, it was unlocked for us. I walked inside first keeping my brother behind me, safely. He was older than me but I was always the one who protected him.<p>

I saw Mother lying on the couch and ran to her. Then I put my small hand against her chest to make sure I can still feel it raise and fall. With a deep breath I felt it raise then let my hand fall to my side. Good, she was just asleep, but her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying again. I glanced around at the various cuts and bruises that plagued her face. My brother tugged at my arm for us to get to our room before Father got home.

"Brother, I'm scared. I don't want to be around if Father comes back." I could see the absolute terror in his eyes that I was trying to hide in my own. I return my gaze to Mother sleeping on the coach. I didn't want to leave her here to be his punching bag. Never again, I thought coldly. I wanted to protect her.

Just then the back door slammed open, making me and Brother jump. Father lumbered into the living room, an empty beer bottle in his hand.

His eyes are bloodshot, full of hatred and murderous intent. I keep my ground right in front of Mother while my twin hides behind me whispering into my ear for us to run. Father looks at my attempt to shield his wife from him and chuckles.

"What are you doing, boy?" He takes an imaginary gulp of his empty beer then seeing it was bare then throws it against the wall making it shatter and waking up Mother. She only sweeps her gaze once over the situation in front of her and immediately understands.

She grabs my older brothers' arm pulling him to her and reaches for me but I step forward out of her range and challenged my father. The great Beast just laughs, takes two steps and backhands me across the face. I hit the ground hard and pain shoots through the side of my face, my mouth is bleeding and I can taste the hatred I have for the Beast in my blood.

He walks another two steps grabs my brother by the collar and flings him the same direction he did me. Then he gets on top of Mother mumbling something about 'needs'. She screams at us to go to our rooms as he starts to rip off her dirty clothing.

This time my twin is the leader and practically drags my body into the room we share. He did what we were told to do by Mother when Father would come home drunk.

We hid under the single bed that we rarely even slept on top of. We were under it so often that we even had our pillows and blankets there for everyday use. My brother and I cuddled into each other's safe embrace as we heard Mother plead for Father to stop whatever he was doing. I started to tear up, in both pain and disgust. I couldn't save Mother or even stand up for myself. I was too small and even with my brother's help we couldn't win in a fight against him. I cried and cried; my older brother attempted to sooth me but only ended up crying alongside me.

We had managed to fall asleep but only for about an hour or two. I dreamt that we were free of the horrid Beast that pinned us down in fear, that Mother didn't have a scratch on her and she even laughed happily. My seemingly impossible dream was interrupted when a heard a piercing screech coming from the living room. I untangled from my other half, who had awoken too and pleaded with me to stay, but I ignored him and crawled out from the safe place and tiptoed into the lion's den.

Mother was on the ground and Father was looming over her punching her in the face and swearing to kill her. Finally, his hands grew tired and he leaned over to puke, and then passed out. To my amazement Mother wasn't unconscious yet, but I could tell she was really weak. I rush to her aid as she attempts to get out from under the Beast. She spots me and yells at me to get back to bed in Japanese. I hesitated, but do as she says.

I crawled under the bed with Brother and start to get back into the covers when Mother staggers into our room. She knows where we were and falls to her knees then using her thin body to spelunk under the bed, she join us. We give her room and when she gets settled she has us on either side of her. She holds us both tightly and sings a soft Japanese lullaby about a rabbit that wanted to be able to jump higher than the trees. I cuddle into her, thankful that she's all right for now.

The next morning Mother shook my brother and I awake for school, we ate quickly then got dressed, then we made our way passed our still unconscious father as we headed for the door. Mother gives us her usual motherly 'be safe and learn! I love you guys!', as Brother and I leave to walk the four blocks to kindergarten.

Being at school was much more fun than being at home. If it were up to me, Brother and I would never leave school. We would stay and learn and laugh and not be near Father. I would sometimes beg Mother to come with us to school to be away from the Beast too, but she would say that she had to clean the house and do the shopping and other grown up things, except working. Mother didn't work, as far as I knew we always had money, ('It's from the Welfare fairy', she said) well we would have money until Father would take the magic money and spend it on alcohol.

We, (Brother and I) walked into the little schoolhouse hand and hand as usual and were met with the same smiling cheerful faces of our classmates. Oh, how I wished Mother could come and smile and play just like these children.

I spotted my favorite toys, (the building blocks), and seeing they were not being used, headed toward them, but the Sensei stopped us.

"What happened to your lip?" She grabbed my arm softly, not hard like Father did, and knelt down to my height. She inspected me closer, and then asked again. "What happened?" I didn't want her to know that Father had hit me, because then they would just call him and I would be in big trouble. So I lied.

"I tripped and fell on my way home yesterday. I hit my face on the sidewalk." I said it lowly and of course she knew it was a lie, but she said nothing. Just gave us a weak and weary smile and sent us off to play. Brother tightened his grip on my hand and whispered into my ear,

"Why did you lie, Brother?" His blue eyes, the same big blue eyes as me, were swirling with curiosity and discomfort. I didn't want to have to explain myself but his eagerness made me.

"I lied because I didn't want to look weak," My brother's head cocked in question. "I didn't want her to know that Father can beat me up." Maybe that had some truth to it but in the long run I just thought it would get him to stop pestering me about the whole thing.

"It's the Twinzies!" A girl shouted from the front door. The little girl was our age but smaller than us, with strawberry blond hair, and big green eyes. She came bonding over to Brother and I with a huge grin across her face. Her red polka-dotted dress fluttered as she came to a halt right in fort if us. "Hi there," she point at me." Hey, your lip has blood on it, did you know? Oh, but maybe that a good thing cause now I can tell the difference between you two! One with a slit lip and the one with out! How'd you get a slit lip, anyhow? Did you get in a fight? "

I didn't actually know her name so I just called her 'Friend' but she sure was loud, and she never stopped talking. Brother liked her company though, and plus she was the only one who would actually talk to us. I guess I really didn't mind her either. Neither Brother nor I had to ever say anything; we just had to be the ears she spoke too. She would just talk and talk and talk. "Hey, Twinzies! Why do you hold hands? I guess its cause your twin brothers, huh? Let go play with the building blocks!"

That was school and I liked it, school was my sanctuary.

When we walked into the kitchen that afternoon, after school had let out and Mother was clutching something close to her heart. The thing was made of metal with a brown handle. I hadn't seen anything like it before, but when I craned my neck to get a better look at the thing Mother noticed the presence of others. She flinched as if she was scared of us seeing the thing. She looked at Brother and I with fear in her eyes.

"Okaa-sama?" My older twin stepped toward her. She backed up a little then stood up strait and hid the thing behind her back. She glanced from Brother to me and her eyes grew hard and determined. I didn't know why but she even had a hint of madness hidden in her face. I would have been scared, but I had seen too much horror in the small time I had been alive. So this, my mother, didn't frighten me in the least.

Father fumbled out the living room with a hangover and a bad mood. He yells at Mother to make him something to eat, she quickly hides the metal thing in her apron pocket and gets started on a meal for the Beast. He stags into the kitchen right behind us, but we couldn't move out of his way fast enough.

He grabs Brother's collar then throws him into me and I hit my head on the edge of the counter top. My eyesight went blurry for a few seconds. Mother rushes to me making sure I'm alright leaving the already cooking lunch to sit, which was a mistake. Father sees this, grabs Mothers arm, rips her from tending to me and throws her toward the oven.

"Get going on the food, Woman! He's a man he doesn't need his mommy doting on him!" The Beast moves to the refrigerator looking for scraps. Mother didn't get to work as she was told but instead stood her ground and rebelliously yelled back.

"He's not a man! He's five years old, Asshole!" This was an immense mistake on her part as well because now Father was now charging at her. She sidestepped easily beginning their dance. I, not wanting to see the result of the ballet, took Brothers hand and we scurried to the living room. We had to be out of sight. First I thought to go under the bed, but he would know we would be there, no, we needed to be close to Mother to be sure she would be alright. Hiding behind Fathers recline chair we could hear the Beast rant in frustration as he tried to grab Mother.

"Don't run from me you God damn Asian whore! Come here and I'll show you who's boss!" We heard Mothers arrows as she shot them back at him. They were tipped with all the hatred and anger she had been holding in for the past six years.

"I only ever stayed with you because you got me pregnant you bastard! I just wanted my kids to grow up with a father! But Father's a name you haven't earned yet! You're just a child with a temper! Haven't you heard don't hit a lady! I'm not scared of you anymore and killing you will be my pleasure!" I peeked out from behind the chair to see Mother pull out the metal thing and aim it at Fathers head.

She ran her thumb over something on the back making a little click and Father stepped back. My eyes had gone wide; and I thought, 'Fathers really scared of that tiny metal thing?' Mother relished in the fact that she now held some power over the Beast too long because out of nowhere Father stepped forward and with one sweep of his big hand the metal thing had come flying toward me landing not two feet in front of the recliner.

Mother quickly shrank back and tried to run, but Father caught her by the hair and threw her onto the ground. I knew all too well what was to happen next, the same thing that happens every time he was drunk or upset. He bent down to start to beat her again and I saw her reaching for the metal thing.

"I'll teach you to pull a gun on me, you bitch!" He raged. I looked from Mother to the metal thing. I needed to get it to her somehow without letting him see me. I started to crawl toward it but Brother grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"No! He'll kill you!" Brother was crying now and I could see the fear that shook his entire body.

"If we don't get that thingy to Mother then he'll kill her!" I tried again but Brother just tackled me to the ground.

"NO!" He screamed. I lay with my face digging into the dirt scented carpet and watched as Mother was beaten. Her face, that had already been littered with bruised and cuts now had blood covering it most of it. He worked on her chest as she tried to pathetically block him with her thin arms. She pleaded for him to stop but he just smiled and continued, moving at a faster pace than before.

How could I have let this happen? Why was I too weak to save her? I looked at the metal thing and, wished. Wished that it would go to her, over and over I wished. I closed my eyes tight when I heard her scream, and wished with all my might that it would go to her.

BANG! The blast was so loud I thought my heart had stopped. There was smoke coming from the metal thing that now was clench firmly in Mothers hand. Father, the Beast, lay on the kitchen floor, blood seeping out of his chest. His eyes were wide with terror but he didn't move. The Beast was gone. He was dead.

Mother got to her feet, towering over him now and just stared at her handy work. There were tears streaming down her face but she was smiling. She ran her thumb over the back making a click, and BANG! Click. BANG! Click. BANG! Click. BANG! Click .BANG! Clk…clk…clk… There were six holes in Father oozing blood now, then Mother threw the metal thing and it hit Fathers lifeless face. Bother was still pinning me down and it was getting harder to breath in fresh air. But I couldn't move. I couldn't talk and things were getting blurry.

I woke up in a hospital bed and didn't know why. That was the first time I had ever been in a place like this and I instantly became scared. I heard beeping and there where big machines everywhere, tubes in my nose, and something clipped to my finger. The room I was in was blinding white. I didn't like that room. A nudge from my right startled me, and I turned toward it sharply but I only saw my refection, my twin brother, staring sadly at me.

"What's wrong, Brother?" I asked instantly knowing something was really wrong. He just looked at me with those blue eyes, his face was blank. "What is it!" I yelled getting frustrated now. He wouldn't take his eyes off me.

"Mother is-" He couldn't finish. Tears streamed down his face and he grabbed me, burying his face in my chest and held tight, just like we would do when Father was drunk and we would hide under the bed.

"What? Mother? What?" I prodded. He tried to choke out the rest but he couldn't. The door of the white room opened and a very tall man with dirty blond hair, wearing a pale grey suit walked in, followed by a thin woman in a maroon dress that matched her lips and fingernails and a young, tall man with long black hair. Brother continued to cry into me while the strange people got situated in chairs right by the bedside.

"Hello, Mr. Oliver," It looked like he was talking to me. "My name is Marten Davis, and this is my wife Luella." He gestured toward the woman who sat beside him then to the man. "And this is Koujo Lin, an assistant of mine from China." I didn't like how Marten Davis spoke. It sounded round and blunt. His body type matched his voice in the way he sat and the way his face was. Proper, polite, clean cut and rich, the exact opposite of me.

No, I didn't like him at all. I looked them all over, carefully wondering why they were here. He cleared his throat, "you see, Oliver, from what your brother told the police I believe you are gifted with Psychokinesis or PK. With means you can move objects use just using your mind." He smiled like I would believe him. When I said nothing he continued, "Your brother had said that the gun flew into your mothers hands as if by magic." Pause. Silence. This guy was a nut.

"You see Mr. Oliver I study the paranormal and am very interested in getting to know you and helping you." He gestured toward the tall Chinese man. "Mr. Lin will be the one to train you in how to control your powers." This guy was beginning to get on my nerves.

"How are you sure I could do that stuff, I've never done anything like that before." I said coldly and I tried my best to try and give him my serious face. The man just smiled at me.

"I guess I don't but I want to be sure." The woman next to him smiled warmly as well, only the Chinese man kept a blank face. I think I liked him better than Mr. Davis.

"Why are you here?" I asked my voice still challenging and stubborn.

"I am here to ask you if you and your brother wanted to be a part of my family," Mr. Davis continued still smiling.

"I already have a family, me and Brother and Mother." I said strongly almost challenging him to continue wasting my time. He looked at a loss for words and Brother cried harder into my chest. I tried to quite him down with shushing but it didn't work. Mr. Davis lowered his head a bit then took a deep breath. The other adults glanced away looking uncomfortable.

"Mr. Oliver, sadly your mother has passed away due to internal bleeding of her major organs. You have my deepest condolences," the strange people bowed their heads to me and Brother. They looked very sad. 'What was that supposed to mean', I thought harshly. Was Mother really dead? My grim stare scanned each one of their faces for any sign of deceit but I found none. Then I stared down at my brother who was still buried into my chest crying. Tears came into my eyes too and I let my head fall. No! I couldn't cry! I had to be strong! I couldn't be weak anymore; I had to be strong for Brothers sake and for Mothers. I had too. I sucked the tears back in and stared coldly at the man.

"We'll go with you." I would not be a child. Never again.

XXX

My eyes snapped open only to be completely useless in the darkness that surrounded me. I rolled from my side position to my back and looked at the white ceiling that I knew was there. My breath was heavy, my heart pounded and I could feel cold sweat rundown my forehead. It had been a long time since I dreamed about my life back in the Americas. I was scared of the life that I had once had and never wanted to see it again. Never again.

I turned my head slightly to Mai's side of the bed and feeling her sweet presence there and I naturally clung to it. I ran my hand over where I thought she might be and found her sleeping body quickly. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. This was why I stayed with her when she told me that she was pregnant.

The past that still lingers wouldn't let me leave her to deal with it alone. Maybe it was my past that made me fall for her. She was strong willed but still physically weak just like my mother. Maybe this was my way of making amends for not going able to protect my mother when I was younger, then failing to protect Gene. I couldn't fail this time. Never again.

My eyes where now adjusted to the darkness, but I could still just barely make out Mai's beautiful face. I lean in a kissed her forehead then shook her shoulder a bit causing her to stir and wake. But she never attempts to open her sleep-heavy eyelids.

"Naru, I'm not a love machine I'm way too tired for sex right now." She said in a weary whisper. I chuckled.

"That would be nice but that wasn't why I woke you." This made her open her eyes. But she didn't say anything. "I wanted to tell you that I love you." It sounded cheesy but I meant it. I was going to love her for the rest of my life, I was going to protect her and never put a cross hand on her. She looked a little irritated but blushed nonetheless.

"I love you too, in the morning." She closed her eyes again except I wasn't going to let her fall asleep just yet.

"Please kiss me, Mai." I felt like I was begging and maybe I was but I needed to feel her love before I could drift back into dreamland. Without hesitation she met my lips softly however I pushed back with a harder force then she expected. But she quickly adjusts and wraps an arm around my neck to deepen our kiss but only for a moment then goes back to her original position, leaving me cold and hungry for more.

"I'll kiss you better when it's a respectable hour and you've brushed your teeth, you've got morning breath, handsome." This made me laugh. I truly do love this woman, and her ability to ruin the mood. I gave up my advances and drew her close to me once more and she snuggled her head under my chin. I wanted to be like this forever, this happiness. That past would always hunt me but I would never let it drive my actions. Never again.

* * *

><p>YAY! Reviews are always wonderful and they make me want to type other stories like this one real fast!<p>

.


End file.
